You Belong To Me
by nefertiti edges kinky
Summary: The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion. The interaction between Edward and Bella is unleashing old memories of Jasper immoral human past with an enslaved woman by the name of Josephine/Josie. Coming to a point where memories of the past is interfering with the present-and what he thought he lost was biding time for revenge. AU
Trigger warning: Story contains rape, derogatory slurs, and mature content. American slavery will play a major part of this story and the treatment of enslaved Black women. If this is too sensitive, I advise not to read.

A/U: Twilight and New Moon

Rated: M

Pairing: Past: Jasper Whitlock (Cullen) and OC Present: Jasper and Alice

Summary: _The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion._

Check out the tumblr page: .com

You Belong to Me

By Nefertiti-Edges-Kinky

April Showers Only Bring Memories

In a state that was often cold, damp, and gray; the on slaughter of April showers was nothing new. It was simply another day in the poor provincial town of Forks, Washington. Twenty miles away from the simple lumber township in a secluded area where nature ran supreme and unbothered; stood a house of glass. The house was misplaced in such an area—cold and beautiful it reflected the very beings that inhabited the structure. Weather and time held no importance to them—it was simply an added layer to their long life.

Everyone were in their separate space under the guise of giving each other _privacy_ , but with heighten senses it was simply a joke. As much as they try to play _human_ there was simply things that couldn't be helped. Especially, when eavesdropping on the only source of entertainment was right there before them.

"It's pouring out there and you want to drive in this weather?" came the harsh reply of Edward.

"I told Jacob I'll be there—his probably waiting as we speak. After all Edward, the La Push reservation is only seven miles away I'll be right back," came the whispering response of Bella.

Her whole demeanor was passive—it was an art that many used to quicken the punishment or to end the conflict.

"Seven miles of something unforeseen to happen! After all I wouldn't be able to come to you if something were to take place. The wolves would see it as a breaking of the treaty."

The realization drawn over her face as her shoulders slumped in surrender. Her eyes were downcast as her voice filled with disappointment responded "I'm sorry Edward."

Edward continued in the most patronizing tone, "All's forgiven love…nevertheless I'm doing this for your safety. Don't allow what you promise others to jeopardized your welfare."

They went about their way towards another part of the house; however, what was lost upon them they were not alone in the room. The whole exchange between the two had been observed—so wrapped into their conversation they had not noticed neither the silent spectator nor the smirk that pulled to his lips.

Reading the emotions off the frail human—her total submission was intoxicating to his senses.

From her body language down to the soft manner of her words and tone stroke a long forgotten feeling of absolute power. The human that his coven brother proclaimed as his held no interest to him what-so-ever, but it was her total nature of submission that open a piece of his past that he kept under lock and key. He gazed at the surrounding forest watching as the droplets of rain fell against the glass…as his mind wonder to the days of old when he had held a human female whose submission was the sweetest nectar than blood…

* * *

 _She was catatonic. The fear that radiated from her was intoxicating. Her brown orbs were written with anxiety as she stared towards him. Her complexion was the mark of Ham*—the symbolism of savagery of her race. The build of her body was the definition of the whorish attributes of the negress. Yet here he stood in the contradictory light for everything that made her inferior to him was sublime in all of creation. Clashing with the principles he was raised on sent an unadulterated hatred and love for the women kneeling before him._

" _Now Josie ain't there something you want to say to me?"_

 _The anxiety within her eyes seemed to be mixing with something and as best as she tried to kept it hidden from him—there was simply nothing she could hide from him. He saw the animosity as if the words had come from out her lips. She remains silent delaying the inevitable._

" _Josie your silence is telling sugah…" his voice soft, but the threat was quite clear as his hand caressed her supple skin._

" _I'm sorry Massa Jasper," her voice completely broken._

 _A smirk filled with a twisted nature that ripped through her soul, "I don't think you do sugah…but your going too."_

 _The rustling of his jacket being removed signaling the trepidation within her heart of the act that was going to take place._

The memory interrupted by the cracking of lightening in the distance. His recollections had dispersed but his nether regions were awakening. He stood from his seat searching for the scent of his mate—he was in need to relieve himself. These memories brought forth a hunger so powerful that it suppressed the burning sensation for blood. Catching the scent of his mate in their shared space—he moved in her direction.

Alice had no idea what took over him—never once in their mating did he act in such a primal way. Their sexual congress was always pleasurable; but there were no words to describe their connection this time—she was at a lost of words.

Had she known her mate's true intention she wouldn't have found their congress pleasurable. As he buried himself within her—the figure was not his slender pale mate it was in the form of the curvy light-brown figure. He was in a place where memories and reality were indistinguishable—that the whimpers of his mate were replaced by those of his concubine of years past. The power he exulted over her in the bed as her screams and pleads that would send him to oblivion—that in his own mind he was once again human and that he still had his _Josephine_ or what he had affectionately called _Josie_ under his complete control.

* * *

Externally he was the epitome of collectiveness. Cool in manner and full of charm. Internally he was in a constant state of irritation. He was trying everything to keep his thoughts at bay especially in the presence of Edward. Not needing, the mind reader to be meddling in his most private thoughts—especially when concerning _his_ Josie. He would really hate for Eddie to see something that might have him decapitated and body in flames. The possessiveness that he felt for Josie was still as raw the first time he had laid eyes on her flesh one-hundred-fifty-seven years ago. It was a possessiveness that he did not even show for his own wife. Still, the longer he was in the vicinity of Edward and Bella the more the memories came forth—making reality and the past interchangeable. Even as he sits here beside his mate and wife the sight of them—the obvious display of power and submission between them; brought forth the all familiar sexual frustration that was becoming familiar to him.

The sharp gasp brought him back to the reality at hand—turning his attention to his wife as one of many visions came to her. Her expression was indecipherable he turned his eyes towards the only person to understand—just like his wife Edwards expression was equally unexplainable. Whirlwind of emotions was coming in his direction from the two—but the clearest was uncertainty. Her eyes rapidly blinked signaling the end of her vision.

He took hold of her hand sending her a wealth of emotions to get her out her stupor.

"What did you see darling?"

"Series of events—unclear to see or to make out…"

"What else darling?" sensing that there were still more things for her to say.

"Someone's coming."

* * *

So here's the first chapter of You Belong To Me as I've stated before if your uncomfortable with the topic that will be explore I advise you to stop reading it, because we're dealing with some mature issues that will have a will suited ending I promise you that. Although this story is fictional I will be putting historical references in this story some you might know and things that you might have not known.

 **The mark of Ham** : Ham was one of the sons of Noah and the father of Cush, Mizraim, Phut and Canaan (who populated Africa and adjoined parts of Asia) saw the nakedness of his father who then cursed him and his descendants to turn black and become servants. This interpretation of the Bible especially among white southerners in the pre Civil War United States was used to justify the institution of slavery.


End file.
